


Safe

by riverlocky



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlocky/pseuds/riverlocky
Summary: Clara just wants to keep the doctor safe, but is she doing it the right way?





	Safe

The Doctor and Clara had just escaped near death and were in the Tardis together on their way home. After a few moments of awkward silence Clara finally spoke up. 

 

"I could have lost you. Just now you could have died and I would have been all alone."

 

"Clara Oswald, you know I would never leave you."

 

"Yeah, but you could have, just a few minutes ago, and we both know neither of us had a say in it."

 

"What do you want me to do? I can drop you off at home. Leave for good. Is that what you want?"

 

"I have a much better idea. Then we can be together FOREVER," Clara suggested with a crazed look in her eyes.

 

Suddenly the Doctor was scared. What had happened to his sweet Clara?

 

All of the sudden Clara leapt at him. The last thing he saw was Clara's sharp teeth opened wide with him flying inside until all he saw was was darkness.

 

"Clara what have you done?" A muffled voice called from Clara's now enlarged stomach.

 

"Now we can be together forever." Clara said stroking her tummy.

 

As Clara was thinking about where she was going to get new clothes to fit her so she could get back to school, the Doctor was trying to find a way out. First he tried to come out the same way he came in but  Clara was too strong. She refused to puke him up. At last the Doctor could only think of one solution. Just as Clara was making her way out the Tardis door to her classroom full of children, the Doctor made his way to Clara's uterus. The only way out was for Clara to give birth to him. 

 

Clara was in labor 2 years. She stayed alive by feeding on unfortunate school children and teachers, who made their way to the supply closet looking for paper or just a way out of class. Finally his head was out. After a few more days  pushing so was his arms and he could pull the rest of him out. 

 

The sight he saw was troubling. Clara had gained 500 pounds from doing nothing but pushing and eating humans for two years. Clara had been in agonizing pain everyday nonstop for the last two years  but she wasn't about to give up now. Again she swallowed him whole, and again she was in labor for two years eating helpless children to survive. Again right after she gave birth she swallowed him whole, starting the process all over again. It went on like this for years until the Doctor finally gave up letting her digest him. Clara new something was wrong as soon as she noticed she felt no pain. She called for the Doctor screaming his name. He shifted every once in awhile to get comfortable. All he did was think, reflect on his life, and how it was now going to end inside the stomach of his best friend. The last think he heard was Clara's muffled voice screaming his name. After weeks of no longer feeling him rustle inside her tummy she finally accepted that he was gone. Now way over 2,000 pounds Clara could do nothing but, cry, eat, and mourn his death. She ate so many children that she finally exploded. Her flesh, blood, bones, and insides could be found all over the now empty city. Every once in awhile you would find the skeleton of an innocent child or parent not quite yet digested. 

 

Unfortunately even in death they were not together. Clara's soul spent the rest of eternity looking for the Doctor never to find him again.


End file.
